


The Analyst

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: An attempt at being atmospheric, Angst, Dehumanizing Language, I did a hit on parvis sorry not sorry, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Tubes of Scientific Origin, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Parvis always said he was priceless, one mad scientist agreesParvis really wishes he wouldn't, but it's too late now
Kudos: 2





	The Analyst

The first sense that returned to Parvis through the fog was a sense of chilling cold, a small shiver went up his spine as he seemed to freeze to wherever he was, something cold pressed against his cheek as well, and he jerked his head away, reducing the chill settling in his bones a bit. The next thing that came to him was a sense of pressure around his wrists, he tugged his arms up, he could only move them so far before it stopped it, but it wasn’t very much, only about stomach high. After a few seconds of experimenting with his binds, Parvis’s mind slowly peeled back the fog, and he forced his eyes to snap open. The horrifying realization something was very wrong, chilled him to the pit of his stomach more than the chill of the room ever did. As he took in the scene, he was shaking more, but not just out of the cold, out of fear. 

The first thing he noticed was green, lots of glowing green, maybe lime? The specifics didn’t really occur to Parvis at the time. There was a lot of glowing green, though, bright wires, glowing monitors, all illuminating the room in a sickly pallor of green. This was when Parvis started to try a bit harder to break out of his binds. Something was very wrong, but his brain wasn’t cooperating, he struggled and focused, refusing to panic just yet. At a sudden throb in his scalp, he groaned, what a horrid time for one of his chronic headaches. He couldn’t let that stop him, though as he squared his shoulders, he needed to think, no matter how it throbbed to do so.

Soon his mind peeled back more fog, and he noticed glass in front of his face, the clearest glass he had ever known. In fear, he kicked a leg forward and leaned back, desperately hoping to prove his sight wrong, that there wasn’t glass surrounding him. It was all in vain, though, as his kick connected to the glass with no effect but a small pain shooting up his leg, and he bumped his head back against more glass. Feeling himself breathing heavier, he forced himself to admit to himself he was in some weird, tube, thing, did those things in the science fiction movies have an official name? He didn’t know, and he was decidedly not happy that it seemed he was about to find out.

The more he blinked, the more fog peeled from his brain, the more his head throbbed, and the more he took in, he felt himself shake uncontrollably, bumping into the glass at times, causing more pain to shoot through him. He took deep breaths to try and calm, but they were all shaky at best as well. He couldn’t read what the monitors said despite his best efforts. Though he could see cable after cable cover the room, he saw a nearby clipboard, and even squinting could not make out what it said, as it was in a language Parvis could not read, though he was pretty sure it was some code. It seemed like a lab stripped out of a horror movie.

Digging his fingers onto the glass, Parvis pressed his forehead to it with a groan, trying desperately to remember how he had gotten here and where here was. Admittedly he had gotten drunk and woke up with no memory in weird places before once or twice, but no, that wasn’t right at all. Just where was he? He closed his eyes as he tried to will the memories to himself. Martyn, he was doing something with Martyn, right? He was with his best friend before, right? No, that wasn’t right, it was close, remember, remember, oh that’s right, he was, he was heading to his house, he was going to hang out with him, he took a shortcut through an alley and then-

At the heard the sound of automatic doors opening a few rooms away, his eyes snapped open, and his thinking was cut short. Desperately he quickly threw himself back against the glass, trying to get away from whatever mad man was out there. Soon after the sound of a few more doors opening, he heard the click of dress shoes against the tile, and a man entered the room. Parvis’ breath caught in his throat as the man stared at him, a creepy grin curling up from a previously stoic face at the sight of him. An act that caused the hair on the back of Parv’s neck to rise before he even fully noticed it had happened,

Flinching in surprise as the man suddenly put a hand on the tube, Parvis was in and seemed to slowly examine Parvis, not an inch of him escaping being pinned by the eyes of this man. Feeling his shaking getting worse, Parvis forced himself to focus on anything else but the man to try and avoid falling apart right then. However, he could not tear his face away from the man. Blonde hair tinted green in the light with shades glinting ominously in the lights covering his eyes, a clean lab coat around his shoulders as he wrote away on his clipboard the more he examined Parvis. Dress shoes tapping against the tile, almost echoing around the room, a rhythm that reminded Parvis of the backing track a movie played before devouring a character alive. 

Letting out a breath as this man’s eyes glided away from devouring his very essence and towards the clipboard, writing more before walking up the monitors. Though he knew the fact whatever this man was going to do over there was worse then what he had just been doing, Parvis could not stop the rolling relief of being free of those terrifying black shades that gave nothing away. The man seemed to input things onto the keyboards, the clack of the keys sending shivers of fear through Parv’s spine with each input. Tears pricked at his eyes that he desperately tried to blink away, forcing himself to try and stay firm and strong and not let his captor get to him. 

Suddenly there was a bout of static bouncing through the tube, causing him to startle, jumping out of his skin and desperately yanking on his binds, causing pain to shoot up his arms as the binds bit into his flesh. A huff of laughter seemed to echo in the tube as the static faded out. Daring a glance over to the man after another shiver went up his spine. Yes, the man was indeed staring at him again, a microphone in his hands and his creepy grin still on his face, leaning back on his chair, as if amused by the pain he caused him. His eyes still hidden behind the gaze of the glasses, but Parvis knew he was being dissected by them, that not an inch of him was safe from them.

With another throb of his head Parvis let himself slide down the glass to the floor, there was no point standing up and moving around, it was only causing him more pain as his wrists throbbed in unison with his head, and he felt himself sag under the weight of all that was happening. The feeling of anxiety, fear, and confusion was draining him quickly. Helplessness clawed at his stomach to the annoyance of his headache. Whatever this man wanted, thrashing at his binds would not help him with it, clutching his head a bit as his headache spiked, he turned his eyes away from the man who seemed to be writing more down instead choosing to focus on the floor and count carefully cleaned tiles. 

He needed to calm down, to push back this fear, the fact that this man had done so little to him so far and yet so terrified him curdled his stomach. He counted the tiles on the floor, letting himself think of nothing more as he waited for the man to make another move. Knowing he needed to center himself so he could think through his fear. Soon he felt anger bubble in him at how cowardly he’d been acting; he was Parvis after all dammit! He was amazing and perfect and above this man in every way possible! He couldn’t let the fact whoever this was had kidnapped him and locked him up to get to him! He wasn’t beaten yet! He could win whatever fucked up game this was; he knew he could!

As he forced down his fear, a voice came from a part of the tube, his eyes darting up for a second confirmed a speaker towards the top of the machine, it seemed that they had thought ahead into communicating with him, they had been worryingly thorough with this. Pushing down his immediate instinct to ignore them to show how beneath them they were to him, he forced himself to listen; he needed information after all, he did not fight the scowl that crept onto his face. 

“Ah,  _ hello _ ! My it’s good to see you up and about, I thought I had overdosed you with how long it took for you to wake up. Good good, that’s very  _ good _ , after all, do you have any idea how  _ valuable  _ you are? It would be no good if I misjudged the doses so  _ early _ on!” the voice proclaimed through the speaker, almost like he was trying to keep a professional tone, but excitement bubbled through the facade nonetheless.

Feeling a bubble of anger and pettiness, Parvis couldn’t help but snark back at the strange man, “Priceless, now let me go!”

“Oh,  _ exactly, _ I’m glad you’ve realized, now how could I let you  _ wander _ off if we both know  _ just _ how much you’re worth?” The voice practically purred, tilting their words in ways that made Parvis’ skin crawl. “Why would I let such a  _ prize _ fall so clumsily out of my grip to people who wouldn’t even know that much?”

Now knowing the man can hear him, Parvis refused the urge to look up and see what he was doing as he swallowed down his nervousness and spoke, his voice shrill and small in ways that made him wince “Ha, haha, funny joke, it was just, just a little jokey, let me go now, this isn’t funny anymore. Let me go!”

A sigh came through the speaker, and Parvis tensed, “Now _ now _ calm down I haven’t even hurt you yet, really no r _ eason _ to be so worked up my dear.” the voice suddenly spoke, the words mixed with the tone of one talking down to a child caused Parvis’ nervousness to peak. They started to slam his foot into the glass again, praying for a literal lucky break.

He heard another sigh and no longer able to stop the urge from looking up at the man, he saw as the man pressed a button by the monitor. He heard the hiss of something that smelled like fruit being pumped into the tube, and he shrieked, kicking and hitting the glass in fear. Soon though, he felt himself go limp, all his muscles relaxing in a way that would feel nice if not for the circumstances. Eventually, he was just a loose pile on the floor of his containment, barely able to get the energy to lift his head. He whimpered and closed his eyes, fear catching up to him again, his forced bravado fading.

The crackle of the speaker again forced Parvis to open his eyes once more, hearing the man speak once again. “Tell me your name. We should get to _ know _ each other after all; it’s rude not to know how to address your  _ guests _ after all.”

Exhaustion creeping through his bones, Parvis let a few tears slide down his face as he whimpered out, “...Parvis.”

“ _ Excellent _ , just  _ marvelous _ , aren’t you just a fascinating  _ sight _ , a true marvel of a creature,  _ Parvis _ , you are so _ lucky  _ you’re so one of a kind, I couldn’t even  _ begin _ to dream of hurting something so rare, no matter what  _ discovery _ would come of it! Just beautiful you are, a true  _ wonder _ of nature.”

Whimpering at the almost purring tone and confusion at the strange statements of the man, Parvis buried his face in his arms, trying to escape the voice that made his skin crawl in the worst of ways. Soon the man was snickering a bit at his antics, causing Parvis to whine out in distress, fear, and embarrassment running hot through him like the most painful of brands. He wanted nothing more than the ability to stop hearing as the man spoke again.

“Tell me,  _ Parvis _ , just how old are you?”

“Twenty, twenty-three,” Parvis whispered out, he wanted not to say anything, to pretend he wasn’t there, but his thoughts turned to just what that man could do if he started wanting to hurt him for not complying. The terror that gripped him at the idea was extreme, and he was too exhausted to fight the fear that crawled through him at the thought. He had to play along, and the other options were too much for him to bear. 

Soon though, the voice began to purr out again to Parvis dismay, “Ah perfect, perfect, the  _ pinnacle _ of youth. Now I’ve been quite rude,  _ haven’t  _ I? You don’t have anything to call me. I haven’t been diligent in my manners at all. You may refer to me as The Analyst my  _ wonderful  _ catch-” Parvis nodded a bit as The Analyst continued to speak. “-Now I need to run a  _ few _ more scans on you now that the drug is out of your system, maybe tweak a few  _ minor  _ things I’ve been noticing you grabbing your head, after all! So just  _ relax  _ for right now, and if you wake up floating in some pleasant, helpful liquid, it’s all a  _ bad dream _ . You should do your best to get some  _ sleep _ , Parvis.”

Starting to shiver more, pure terror enveloped Parvis, the sheer confusion at the things this man, The Analyst, was saying mixing with his fear made it hard to think. So in a desperate act despite his weakened state, he started to do his best to thrash, letting out a wounded sound like a cornered animal, or a fox stuck in a trap about to gnaw its own leg off. Whatever The Analyst was talking about with that tweak talk with how they seemed to think Parvis’ wasn’t even human and that horrific amused purr tone that seemed to permeate there voice, It was too much to handle. With no other options, no other way to combat the sheer despair in his veins, he lashed out, desperate to get something, something to change, for somehow this situation to get better. Though the most he could do was weakly thump his hands against the glass and press his forehead to it, body too weak to do much else, it was still an attempt.

Soon more gas entered the chamber, adding yet another fruity smell to his cylinder, calming his weak attempt at thrashing, and Parvis could feel himself warming up, almost as if a blanket was being pulled over him. Biting back a yawn, his thrashing stopped, he was suddenly so, so tired. He felt himself start to drift off, despite his attempts to stay conscious, he was no match for the concoctions of this mad man. Soon his vision went black, and the last thing he heard was The Analyst through the speaker spoke soothingly, “Alright, maybe no tweaks yet, _rest_ now, I’m sure you must be _exhausted_.” and his own last exhausted whimper escaping the jaws of sleep. Soon just as quickly as he woke up, he was back asleep, future uncertain in the hands of this strange mad Analyst.t, rest now, I’m sure you must be exhausted.” and his own last exhausted whimper escaping the jaws of sleep. Soon just as quickly as he woke up, he was back asleep, future uncertain in the hands of this strange mad Analyst.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Parvis has a bad time and Strife kins Glados


End file.
